


Regular

by BerryShiara



Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari - Freeform, F/F, Nartin, Serrice, Thessia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: There are perks when you keep coming to a place over the years.Tia introduces the woman she loves to such a place.A Constantia / Rhea moment.
Relationships: Constantia/Rhea
Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823512
Kudos: 1





	Regular

Rhea felt as if she stepped into another world when she slipped past Tia, ducking into the Forgotten Huntress. It was earthy and warm, the music from within reminiscent of their past. Mystical and light, it brought you on a journey rather than blared lyrics at you. The light plucking of the stringed instruments mixed well with the soft vocals of the live singer. 

She paused inside letting her eyes adjust to the mood lighting and to wait for Tia, who took her jacket. The small establishment was rustic and inviting, not at all what one might have expected in this part of Serrice, but it seemed the locals knew what a gem they had, for the pub was near, or past capacity for the evening. With so many she was unsure where it was they would find their place.

When Tia found her, the feisty chief, slipped a hand at her back and pushed Rhea forward through the crowd. There were a few unkind looks, ones Rhea returned an apologetic expression of chagrin. While the smaller woman guiding her to a spot on the far side of the bar, away from the front entry, probably past every pair of eyes in the entire pub. But she was grateful their destination was tucked into a corner mostly out of view of everyone but the stage, the bar, and the presumably the restroom and rear exit. To her surprise there was a prominent card on the table. “Katochyroména“ (Reserved).

Without hesitation Constantia brushed the card aside and stood to one side motioning for her to precede her diminutive lover. Doing as directed Rhea slipped into the booth and then turned, Tia slid in beside her, her smaller form pressed back against her, Rhea responded by wrapping arms around Tia’s waist. 

For a moment the music and irate patrons were forgotten as the scent of her partner filled her senses, and the heat from her compact form radiated outward. It took several heartbeats for the world to broaden once more… 

Tia motioning to the bartender for service.  
The Matriarch behind the bar gave a thrust of her chin before pulling what Rhea expected were two beers from the tap. To her surprise, rather than a server bringing the beverages, the Matriarch herself brought them, and not just two but three. 

The Matriarch wore her age like a badge of honor, her tribal tattooed face stern as she gave Rhea a calculated look while holding one of the drinks. Rhea raised a brow but said nothing. The older woman smirked, nodded and passed her what turned out to be a Dark Ale, a beer for Tia, and herself; afterward she settled in the booth across from them. Rhea knew without words, without asking what she saw was the comradery of years in culmination before her… and if she was correct; the stunning personality of yet another natural born Nartin. By the smirk she guessed she passed muster. A strange feeling of pride filled her as their glasses were raised, and to her surprise her participation wordlessly requested. She smiled as they saluted, and in Nartin fashion said nothing as they enjoyed the first taste of their beverages.

Throughout the night she did not see them speak once between the “Sirens Song” band sets or afterwards. Drinks were replenished, a hearty meal provided, and a sweet dessert appeared for Rhea, and narry once did Tia and the Matriarch exchange a single verbal sound. 

While Rhea understood this all took place by pre arrangement, she felt somehow blessed to see this interaction of two of Thessia’s most independent republics express approval and solidarity on her behalf.

They were walking out of the Forgotten Huntress when Rhea finally heard the Matriarchs voice for the first time.  
“You did good, kid.” 

She was unsure if the statement was directed at her, for her keeping in her mates chosen silence, or if it were for Tia, expressing approval over their pairing… in either case Rhea bowed her head receiving it for what it was… a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with Asari naming conventions, I use Greek words in my stories.  
> Nartin is a place on Thessia - https://apricity.fandom.com/wiki/Thessia - used for references to my ladies and their locations.


End file.
